Bitter Sweet
by Himawari Natalia
Summary: Kesalah pahaman. Mungkin tidak mengenakan, namun itu membuat segalanya menjadi nyata. Hinata Kiba.


Bitter Sweet.

Untuk kesekian kalinya, bel yang menggantung pintu kafe berbunyi. Hanya saja, kali ini sedikit berbeda, karena yang masuk kedalamnya adalah lelaki yang Hinata kenali.

"Shikamaru. Kenapa... kau bisa sampai disini?" tanya Hinata kaget. Dipandangnya Shikamaru yang terlihat lebih berantakkan dari biasanya.

"Hinata?"

Bruuk! Shikamaru pingsan saat itu juga, dihadapan Hinata.

Shikamaru membuka kelopak matanya. Cahaya lampu memasuki kornea matanya, lalu dilihatnya bayang-bayang seorang gadis yang tengah mengaduk sesuatu.

"Kau terlihat kacau sekali." ujar Hinata dia menyodorkan cangkir yang ada ditangannya kepada Shikamaru.

Shikamaru mengambilnya, meneguknya beberapa saat. Kopi krimer yang begitu hangat. "Kau bekerja disini?"

"Iya. Tetapi tolong jangan sampaikan pada siapapun." ujar Hinata.

Shikamaru memandang Hinata kembali. Seragam berupa dress warna cokelat dengan pita putih disekitar kerah serta sepatu _flat _warna senadamembalut tubuhnya. Manis, lebih manis dibandingkan saat mengenakan seragam sekolah.

"Kau bekerja jauh sekali dari tempatmu sekolah, mungkin juga tempatmu tinggal. Untuk apa sih menepuh berkilo-kilo meter jauhnya, hanya untuk bekerja sambilan? Kenapa pula kau tidak ingin memberitahunya kepada siapapun?" Shikamaru yang pendiam kali ini mengucap berbagai kata.

"Aku... tak ingin Neji mengetahuinya." jawab Hinata. "Baginya, pekerjaan seperti ini tidak pantas sama sekali. Aku khawatir, jika nanti dia menghapusku dalam nama keluarga. Dia memiliki kekuasaan untuk itu."

"Kalau dia menghapusmu dalam nama keluarga..."

"Maka tak akan ada yang tersisa untuk adikku, Hanabi."

"Sekarang, apa yang terjadi denganmu? Bagaimana kau bisa menemukan kafe yang jauhnya berkilo-kilo meternya?" tanya Hinata.

Shikamaru tertegun. "Aku menaiki bus yang salah. Aku tersesat, dan aku tidak memiliki uang lagi kecuali beberapa koin, dan aku lapar. Aku kesini untuk membeli beberapa cemilan untuk pulang dengan berjalan kaki, tapi aku..."

"Oh. Benarkah begitu? Kurasa kamu tidak cukup bodoh untuk salah naik bus. Orang secerdasmu mana mungkin bisa demikian." kilah Hinata tidak percaya.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku memang menempuh berkilo-kilo meter dengan sengaja, aku mau melepaskan rasa frustrasiku." ujar Shikamaru. "Tetapi aku rasa aku telah menemukan cara lain untuk membalasnya. Berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata terlonjak kaget.

"Temari menuduhku berselingkuh disuatu kafe. Dan dia meminta _break _untuk hubungan ini." jawab Shikamaru kesal. "Kalau dia mengira demikian, akan kulakukan!"

"Aku tak mau!" seru Hinata. "Kamu, seharusnya berusaha untuk memperbaiki hubunganmu jika kamu masih menyukai Temari senpai."

"Kamu mau kuberitahu Neji soal pekerjaanmu?" tantang Shikamaru, membuat Hinata hanya bisa menunduk pasrah.

"Hinata-chan!"

Hinata mendongak. Ia memandangi lelaki dengan senyuman lebar diwajahnya. Kiba. Lelaki yang akhir-akhir ini dekat dengannya.

"Kiba, aku..."

Tiba-tiba Shikamaru menghampirinya, mengenggam tangannya. Membuat Kiba terlonjak kaget.

"Ayo ke kantin!" seru Shikamaru, menarik Hinata menjauh pergi.

Kiba ternganga. Bagaimana bisa Hinata tiba-tiba dekat dengan Shikamaru?

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Lagi-lagi Kiba terkejut. "Ah. Neji senpai. Itu, kenapa Shikamaru tiba-tiba berlaku seperti itu terhadap Hinata?"

Neji mengangkat kedua bahunya tak tahu.

"Dasar gadis kurang ajar!" suara Temari begitu keras, sehingga anak-anak yang berlatih di lapangan mendongak kearahnya.

Temari berjalan menyusuri lapangan dengan geram. Dipengujung lapangan, Neji sudah menunggunya, menatapnya dingin.

"Apa yang sesungguhnya terjadi?"

"Sepupumu itu! Dia benar-benar menyebalkan. Kau tahu, dia merebut kekasihku." ucap Temari kesal.

Neji masih menatapnya dingin. "Dia bukan gadis yang seperti itu. Walau aku tidak akur dengannya, aku ketahui sifatnya yang tak mungkin seperti itu. Pasti ada alasan dibalik semua itu."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mencari alasannya?" tanya Temari.

"Akan kucoba."

Kiba tertegun. "Jadi, seperti itu?"

Hinata mengangguk. Lega sudah selesai menceritakannya.

"Jadi... kau mau terus seperti ini?" tanya Kiba. "Ingatlah, Temari senpai adalah orang yang keras. Dan memiliki banyak pendukung apapun yang dilakukannya, aku khawatir jika dia melakukan sesuatu terhadapmu."

Hinata menatap Kiba gamang. "Aku juga tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Biar kuberitahu Neji senpai..."

"Jangan!" Hinata mencekal tangan Kiba. "Bisa bahaya untukku nanti."

Kiba tertegun lagi. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ada suatu rahasia yang sayangnya tak dapat kuceritakan padamu..."

"Kau mempercayaiku, kan?" tanya Kiba.

Hinata mengangguk, pelan.

"Hinata..."

Hinata mendesah. "Baiklah. Akan kuberitahu... tetapi tolong, jangan beritahu Neji."

Neji menunggu Hinata dipintu gerbang rumah gadis itu. Gadis itu lama sekali sampai ke rumah. Sudah beberapa puluh menit dia menunggu.

Tapi, Neji sudah bertekad mengetahui tentang Hinata dan Shikamaru.

Tiba-tiba Neji menahan napasnya, begitu tegang melihat siapa yang mengantar Hinata. Kiba...

Beberapa saat Kiba menunggu didepan pintu, Hinata kembali keluar rumah. Neji mengikutinya dengan rasa penasaran.

Mau kemana mereka?

Hinata dan Kiba berjalan, lalu menaiki sebuah bus. Neji mengikutinya dengan sepeda motor yang dimilikinya, sambil berharap akan terkejar.

Mereka turun disebuah halte, lalu kembali berjalan kaki.

Neji ternyerngit heran. Jauh sekali mereka pergi. Hampir keluar dari kota Tokyo. Mata Neji membesar melihat keduanya masuk kedalam sebuah kafe kecil disana.

Neji begitu ingin tahu...

"Shikamaru?"

"Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Shikamaru, terlebih kepada Kiba.

Kiba maju selangkah didepan Hinata. "Sudahlah, jangan berpura-pura. Aku tahu maksudmu berlaku itu di sekolah."

Shikamaru berbalik memandang Hinata. "Kau beritahu pada Kiba?"

Suara denting bel dipintu kafe berbunyi. Baik Hinata, Shikamaru dan Kiba menoleh. Neji berdiri disana.

"Oh, jadi semua ada disini?"

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya, takut.

"Bisa salah satu dari kalian ceritakan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?"

Kiba meraih tangan Hinata, menggenggamnya erat. "Semua kan baik-baik saja... Aku dapat menceritakannya."

"Jadi begitu. Hinata. Kau melanggar apa yang kukatakan." ujar Neji. Tatapan matanya seakan menusuk Hinata.

"Sumimasen, Neji. Kalau kau menghapus namaku... maka aku tidak dapat memberi Hanabi bagian harta warisan keluarga." Hinata berkata sedih. "Aku tidak mau kau lakukan itu."

"Kenapa kau melakukan sambilan?" tanya Neji.

"Aku mau berlatih mandiri... suatu hal yang tidak pernah diajari dikeluarga kita yang semuanya sudah tercukupi." jawab Hinata.

Neji menghela napasnya. "Kalau begitu... ya sudah. Tetaplah bekerja disini. Aku tidak akan menghapus namamu."

Neji bangkit berdiri. "Terima kasih. Kopinya."

Sepeninggal Neji, Kiba meraih Hinata dalam pelukkannya. "Sudah kukatakan semua baik-baik saja, bukan?"

"Shikamaru..." Hinata melepas pelukannya, beralih memandangi Shikamaru.

Shikamaru terdiam sejenak. "Apa?"

"Kau membuatku mengalami hal rumit. Ternyata, hal yang kukhawatirkan tak terjadi. Kini, kau bisa menahanku dengan apa lagi?" ujar Hinata. "Berbaiklah dengan Temari senpai... jelaskanlah semuanya kepadanya."

Shikamaru menatap Hinata. "Dia begitu keras."

"Aku tahu." kata Kiba. "Tetapi itu jalan yang terbaik."

Hinata tersenyum, lalu kembali ke dapur kafe, membungkus dua cangkir plastik dalam sebuah tas kecil. "Ini kopi krimer, bicarakanlah dengan Temari senpai baik-baik."

Shikamaru meraih tas kecil itu. Tersenyum lembut. "Terima kasih ya, dan maaf telah merepotkanmu. Ini... biaya kopinya."

Hinata mengangguk, mengambil lembaran uang tersebut. "Tentu."

Suara denting bel membuat Hinata dan Kiba berpandangan, tersenyum lega.

"Kukira semua ini akan berakhir buruk. Ternyata tidak. Ada baiknya juga kejadian ini... aku tidak perlu didalam kekhawatiran lagi." ucap Hinata.

Kiba mengangguk setuju. "Apa kamu mau tahu, mengapa aku mau menceritakannya pada Neji? Itu karena aku tahu alasanmu adalah Hanabi. Aku ingat, Neji begitu sayang pada Hanabi, bahkan melebihi dirimu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku melupakan itu. Untung saja kau ingat hal sepele namun berarti itu."

END


End file.
